Webs of Love
by TheHellfireClub
Summary: AU, Peter is torn by who he loves. He also is threatneded by an old enemy. Based off of the comics. Also, an ally of Peter may come and help! Please R&R.
1. High School Romance

**Chapter 1: High School Romance**

MJ walked down the cafeteria, and Peter couldn't help, but stare. He was madly in love with MJ since he was 4 years old. He knew he could never let her get close; he had a secret to protect. He was a superhero and couldn't let anything happen to her. He loved her more than she would ever know. She sits next to Flash Thomson and his gang of losers. Peter was the frequent victim of Flash's bullying.

They throw peas at him, one at time; Peter had half a mind to respond, but he new it would end badly. He sat there and took it as he did everyday.

Peter looked forward to the end of the day. He didn't have to be Peter Parker, high school nerd; he was Peter Parker, superhero, loved by New York. He walked home kicking a can. Flash drove by with MJ in the passenger side; he threw a beer bottle at him. It shattered on the curb.

Peter's sense went off so he didn't respond. He continued his trail and once inside he ran to his bedroom, immediately throwing down his backpack and putting on his Spiderman costume, he leaps out of his window in Queens and flips through the air.

He went to Manhattan. Looking for a fight. It was a sunny day, not a crime in sight. He continues on, just being in costume makes him feel like a real man. A man MJ would fall for. It was an odd fantasy, but it made him feel good. He made his appearance near the ground to make his public appearance.

He had a run in with an old friend, Carnage. An experimental project that went bad. He was some form living evil that feed on humans. He lept from building to building chasing the monster. He finally caught up. He shot a web and pulled him back, flipping into a kick.

Carnage flew back; he made an odd breathing sound and got his feet. He ran toward Peter his arm extending into many vines like substance. He whacked Peter into the air and wrapped his vine hands around his ankle and whipped him backed onto the ground.

Peter moaned in pain as Carnage lept away. It was odd, he just left him there. Peter used every muscle in his body to get up from that last hit. He slowly made his way home. In his room he saw MJ through his window. He gazed at her so intently and felt taunted, the one thing he wanted most he couldn't have. He slept the night away.

The next day at school, Peter was walking down the hall and reading a book as he moves. He walks right into MJ.

"Ohh, my bad let me get those books for you." Peter says immediately throwing himself to the ground and scooping up her books and handing them to her.

He rises and pushes his glasses up to his nose. He smiles at her.

"Thanks." she says.

"Where. Where are ya headed?" Peter says.

"Oh, I'm off to Physics." she responds, not really paying attention.

"Oh I am too wanna walk togeth-" he starts but she was already walking off.

The bell rings and Peter puts his head down and walks away. He sees his friend Gwen in the hall. He briefly dated her, but it was an on-again and off-again relationship.

He ignores her and walks on. The situation was hard. She lived with him, her father died, and Aunt May took her in. Peter spent his class thinking of how Carnage escaped. He thought it was an accident but based on his location he thought that somebody let him loose.

He thought nothing of it. He walks down to his worst part of the day, Lunch. He brings out a brown bag and sits alone. They had a TV in the Cafeteria. It showed Doctor Octavius' picture, his mugshot. Peter remembers the last time he fought him, Doc Ock swore revenge on him. He had escaped a day ago. He must have been laying low when Peter was on patrol.

He looks at MJ and waves. She acknowledges it with eye contact and a smile. Flash and the others all openly laugh at him. He turns away from them and grunts. He continues to eat. Later Peter walks home, same way. Gwen walks behind him. He doesn't even look at her; they were "off-again." They had a fight three weeks ago, it was messy. They decided to stop their relationship.

"Peter, talk to me please. Oh whats the use, if your going to be like this I'm just going to go out for a while. See at home later." She says turning and walking into town.

Peter ignored her again, he had a boatload of homework. He wasn't going on patrol today. Even with Doc Ock out. What was the point, he was depressed. He saw MJ's house and once he saw it he knew it was what sparked his depression.

Later in the night around midnight, Peter lay in his bed writing an essay. He heard a scream not to far away he recognized it. He ran outside out of costume and saw Gwen's bookbag in the street. His cellphone rang and he litteraly leapt to his window.

"You wrecked my life, everything bad happened because of you. Now I'm taking it out on your family. Then when you have nothing left, I will kill you. I have your girlfriend Peter Parker. I know your identify and anybody you have come into contact with. I did my homework; I think you should go do yours." Doc Ock spoke into the phone.

Peter heard a click. He crushed his cellphone with utter anger and guilt it was his fault he thought, but now he had to find her and protect his loved ones. He sees MJ's light go out. He closes his eyes and put his head down. He had to stop him no matter what.


	2. Idenetities

**Chapter 2: Identities**

Peter tried sleeping, it didn't help. He felt guilty, if he just stopped to talk to Gwen she wouldn't have abducted. He loved Gwen. He thought about his family and how to protect them. He finally got tired enough to sleep for two hours. He couldn't even tell the police about the phone call.

All he was going to do was report her missing. But not much use in it, they wouldn't stand a chance at even finding Doc Ock.

His alarm woke him. He got dressed and threw his Spiderman costume into his backpack. He then waited for the bus. Aunt May was already gone to work and left him a note with breakfast, at the stop he shoved bacon into his mouth, he felt rushed.

On the bus he had nowhere to sit, a while ago, Gwen sat with him. He sat in the front alone. MJ got on after him, she swept by him, he gazed upward at her. He wished there was some way of protecting her without blowing his secret.

Doc Ock wasn't even out for a ransom or even a form of blowing his identity. It was simple revenge. He was just mass killing anybody Peter has come into contact with.

Almost a year ago, Peter fought Doc Ock in his home and in a struggling battle Peter dodge one of his mechanical arms, it hit his wife and instantly killed her. After that Peter publicly defeated him and then got him in jail for life. It was an accident that was born out of proportion.

He felt a paper ball hit the back of his head and laughter behind him. He did nothing, here he was Peter, he had to take it in. His anger extended, Gwen being kidnapped really was building it up.

Peter walked out of Physics yet again and made his way to lunch, he dreaded going.

He sat alone again. Normally he sat with Harry, until another accident happened. Harry hates Spiderman and found out his father was the Green Goblin, learning this he disappeared for months now.

A couple of peas bounced off of Peter, he ignored it. Then a whopping pile of mashed potatoes smashed onto his back. Peter stood and turned to see Flash Thompson laughing. Peter gave him a look of utter fury. Flash saw the anger in his eyes and gave him the finger. Peter marched right up to Flash.

"Why'd you throw it?" Peter said.

"Hey man, buzz off, ner-" Flash started.

"Why did you throw it!" Peter yelled.

This whole Gwen thing finally got to him. Flash pushed Peter. He fell. He then pushed himself up and hit Flash in the face. Flash's noise started to bleed form both nostrils. He ran at Peter turning red. Peter ducked and kicked his knee as hard as he could. Flash fell.

"OWWWW!" he moaned in pain. "I think it's broken!" he continued.

MJ and Flash's friends ran to his aid, some glared at Peter, others stare with their jaws hanging open. MJ wasn't impressed and just shook her head at Peter. Peter ran out. He almost compromised his identity. He can't do that sort of thing in school. He can't be Spiderman in school.

Peter bagged the rest of the school day. With MJ disappointed at him and Gwen missing, he didn't feel there was much reason to stay. His head was wrapped around these two girls.

He ran home and whipped on his costume. Then he leapt out the window and swung form web to web. He saw smoke coming from Brooklyn, he headed that way. It was a big four car pile-up.

He ran to each car, the firefighters were already putting out the fire, and the ambulances had the victims. He saw Aunt May be taken into one. He wanted to ran toward her, but he couldn't she was unconscious, Peter knew that Doc Ock struck again. He ran to the police chief,

"What happened here?" he asked.

"Rhino, rammed into a Jane Dow's car head on and then hit the others." he replied.

"The woman he hit, is she alright." Peter asked.

"Looks bad, but she's alive." the chief said.

"Where is the Rhino now? Do you know?" Peter asked the man again.

"Down by Queens, he needs to be stopped Spiderman."

Peter was already in the air once he heard Queens. MJ lived down there and so did he. He flew through the air hoping he could get there before another accident.

Finally making his way back home. He saw the big, mechanical Rhino, just simply walking through out the streets. He leapt in front of him.

"Is Doc Ock telling you to do this?!" Peter yelled.

"Out of my way, runt!" snarled Rhino.

Peter began to web his feet to the ground buying him some time.

"Look, big, bad and ugly, let's talk." Peter said. "Is Doc Ock paying you?" Peter said. "or was it in exchange for your freedom?" Peter continued.

"I...I ain't sayin' nothin'" Rhino said struggling to get away.

He then fell flat on his back. Peter finally lost his temper and began to attack Rhino.

"Is it worth the pay now?" he said.

Finally Peter had him beat, He had him in so many layers of webs that Peter lost count around fifty.

"Ready to talk before the police arrive?" he said.

"Fine, it was Doc Ock, he said to find a car and to just y'know, break it and the person inside. Beside he said it would piss you off." Rhino said smirking.

Peter heard the sirens coming down the street and flew away, into in the air. He couldn't deal with this. He needed to find Gwen, but first he needed to go to the hospital and check on Aunt May. He had forgotten all about her in his fight.

He rushed through the air, the wind whipping his chest. He wanted to get there and fast, he didn't know if she would make it, the chief said she was in bad shape.

On his way through the air Peter felt his Spidey-sense. Oh great what now? He thought. Then a glider rammed into him. It was like Green Goblin all over again. Except when he turned his head it was Harry he saw behind the goggle, in a new Green Goblin costume.

"Your gonna pay, Spiderman." he mumbled.

Peter knew Harry didn't know it was him, his secret was still safe for now. He elbowed Harry in the chin and desperately tried to escaped. His grip was to tight.

Harry roughed Peter up a bit and they set course again. He had no idea Harry had returned or where he was taking him. He needed to see Aunt May and he doubted Harry was part of Doc Ocks plan thought it does play to his advantage. Peter was still conscious, he still had a chance. He tucked his head in and rolled his spine to make a headstand gesture, except, exerting much force in springing his legs into Harry's face. Harry fell through the air, they were nearly sixty stories, his new glider board dove to save him, it was some sort of failsafe.

Peter had enough time to escape with that though and so he did.

He made it to the hospital and cried at the site of Aunt May, what could be in store for him next, what more damage could Doc Ock have planned, he thought. It was a cold night and Peter didn't sleep a wink.

He stayed with Aunt May all night. The next day Harry walked in, he heard the news and wanted to check up on Peter. They talked it was nice, considering the night before Harry had tried to kill him. Peter's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello." he said turning away from Harry.

"Peter! Don't hang up, I think I can help you, but you have to listen carefully and leave now, or MJ could die." the voice said.


	3. A Little Help

**Chapter 3: A Little Help**

"What?" Peter blankly stated into his phone.

"What is it Pete?" Harry said looking up concerned.

"Just some stuff about Gwen, here I'll take it in the hall." he said covering the phone. He rises to his feet and marches out the door.

"What about MJ? Who are you?" he said once outside.

"You know who I am, and we want you to meet us at the roof of the Daily Bugle, now." The voice added.

"This could be a trap, you may not have anything to do with MJ and are luring me right to you." Peter said.

"Well, come if you want, it's your choice." the voice said hanging up.

Peter told Harry he had to go, it was just police reports of the last time he saw Gwen, Peter lied. He grabbed his Spiderman costume and swung into the city.

It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky as he made his way through the air. He felt a chill as the wind grazed his body.

He finally had made his way to the Daily Bugle building. He wanted to be discreet so he climbed from the middle upward. Stealth was his best option; he was still weary about the whole thing. After a couple minutes of climbing he made his way to the top.

He was shocked at what he saw, at least three helicopters and black op men standing around them. He immediately recognized the man with an eye patch and cigar sticking out of his mouth. It was Nick Furry and SHIELD. He had no idea that the Doc Ock incident was that big.

"Hey, nice choppers, I would have bought one, but these are little too small for my taste." Peter joked.

"Ah, Spiderman, so good to see you. sorry to say this isn't a social visit." Nick said.

"I know, you mentioned MJ on the phone, is she alright?" Peter said getting worried.

"Yeah, she's fine, but we caught this fool flying in circles above her house." he says as he signals his men.

They bring forth a creature, a villain more to Peter's realization that he had fought many times before. It was Vulture. He spat at Peter once he caught glimpse of him.

"Well, well Doc Ock tells me your just a nerdy high school chump, to think I used to be afraid of you." Vulture hissed.

"Shut up, ya moron." Nick said elbowing the feathered creature in the face.

"How do you plan on handling this, your identity exposed?" Nick questioned.

"I have no idea." Peter responded.

"Well, with the biggest break-out in history, your arch enemies follow your every move, we don't even have the knowledge of how many of em' know your secret identity." Nick said.

"Well, since your helping me, I want you to move all my friends and family to safety." Peter said.

"Hey, we aren't 'in' this, we just wanted you to clean up your baddies, we have bigger problems." Nick said as he reached for a giant metal restraint.

He wrapped it around Vultures wings and kicked him over the ledge of the forty story building.

"Are you insane, he will die!" Peter yelled running to the ledge. 

"Well you better go save him." Nick said hopping on to his helicopter.

Peter did so and leapt off of the building. He could hear the chopper blades spinning. He shot out two long strings of webs from each of his hands. He pulled Vulture up to him, but they were still falling. Peter put one arm around him and shot another web, he was supporting both their weight as gently lowered them to the ground.

They were about three stories from the ground when suddenly, a glider rammed into Peter. Harry was on it, holding Peter by the head. He had enough strength to turn and see Vulture hit the ground. He had no idea of his condition.

"Thought you could escape, huh Spiderman?" Harry said. "You may not recognize me form this angle." he said.

Then within a second Peter was turned and thrown into a building. He was stuck in a giant imprint he made on impact. He was now facing the hovering Harry.

"I am the ghost of the Green Goblin, I want to know me as a new name though, the Hobgoblin." he said laughing. "Now your going to pay." He said, blades extending form the tip of his new glider.

Peter was familiar with this before, his father, the first Green Goblin died trying to kill him this way. Harry shot at Peter like right out of a cannon, flying at full speed right toward him. Peter's muscles were so these he couldn't move at all. He tried, but it was no use, his life ended here.

He closed his eyes and awaited the large amounts of pain and death that were enclosing toward him. He waited still, and nothing. He opened his eyes and saw Harry bleeding out of the mouth right in front of him. The blades were barley touching his chest. A blade was driven right into Harry's back, Peter was in shock and saw the assailant who did it.

"I don't know if I should thank you or attack you." he managed to mumble, his bulging eyes still gazed at Harry's dangling body.


	4. Bounty

**Chapter 4: Bounty**

Peter looked up only to see the Silver Sable, she was on Harry's board, the knife that is now in Harry's back is clutched in her left hand, that was holding Harry from falling.

"Well, well. Spiderman. Y'know there is a pretty nice pay for whoever 'captures' you." She says smiling.

"Please I don't want trouble, just please give Harry to me." He says.

"Doc Ock would be in major debt to me if I did get you, and the pay as I said before is amazing." She continues ignoring Peters remarks.

She aims her gun right toward Peter. She chuckles softly. And relinquishes her blade from Harry. He goes flipping through the air, the blood still leaking from him. After she did this she immediately stepped on the gliders footpads, so it wouldn't try to save him.

"What have you done!" Peter yells jumping into the air.

He did it so carelessly, that Sliver Sable shot him three times all through the ribs. Now Peter had a choice, save himself by running away, or save his best friend. He shot a web but it was no use, the pain so excruciating. He had enough endurance only to make it across the street to the parallel building.

He crawled, each breath he took would cause him anguish, but he needed to see if Harry was alright. He peered over the side of the roof and saw, Harry's body, in the street, laying on his back, blood surrounding his body. Civilians ran toward him, and looked up and saw Spider man on the ledge.

"It was him, Spiderman killed him." A lady yelled.

The crowd began muttering and some even yelled at Peter, he turned and the Silver Sable was gone, leaving Peter for the blame. Peter turned away from the crowds, and stumbled away.

It was getting late and Peter needed to get home. He had to make it, he could pass out here. He ripped some pieces of his uniform off and tied it over his wound, it would help him make it home. He stood, and slowly began walking when an arrow hit his arm.

He turned to Kraven standing there with the bow in his hand.

"You!" Peter said.

"You don't think an experienced hunter like me would miss out on a bounty like this, and besides I want to get you before anyone else." Kraven said.

Not now, Peter though. His arm was only scraped, Peter knew he could take on a simpleton like Kraven any day. He shot a web around Kraven's mouth. Then he shot another around his legs and pulled. Kraven was instantly on the floor moaning in pain.

Peter smiled and finished the job basically the job by webbing his whole body immobilizing him. Now Peter leapt from building to building. His Spidey sense began tingling and suddenly a long green object flung into Peter's face.

Peter responded by shooting a web from each hand and sling shooting himself onto a nearby building. He could feel his sides burning as his ribs were aching. He saw Scorpion standing there.

"Ding, Grand prize! I saw Kraven back there and knew you were close, and what really shocked me was how careless you were, jumping back and forth care free." He said.

"I'll beat you like… I did to Kraven." Peter mumbled.

"Haha, yeah right, look at you, you can barley talk." Scorpion said.

Scorpions tail wrapped around Peter's body and held him high. He continually smashed Peter into the ground. They still stood on the roof though. IT was steadily breaking and soon Peter knew he would be crashing through the ceiling of the building. His pain grew even more.

He moaned and cried. Until Scorpion released his hold.

"That oughta do it then." He said walking over to the nearly unconscious Peter.

"Wait a minute you fool." Hissed the Lizard from behind.

"Hey back off, I found him and beat him, the money is mine." Scorpion said defensively.

"No you idiot, we could kill him, our sworn enemy, I mean his death or a few bucks." Lizard continued.

"He will die anyways Doc Ock will just kill him and pay us, it's win-win." Scorpion argued.

"The satisfaction." Lizard shot back at him.

Scorpions tail whipped into Peter's back, he could feel it digging through.

"There, he's dying, happy?" Scorpion said.

"No you idiot, we both are supposed to." Lizard responded getting in an attacking position.

Before anything happened a man in black jumped in front of Peter and began fighting off the two, Peter then shut his eyes fading into death.


End file.
